


Regrets

by Saku015



Series: Whumptober 2018 [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, Crying, Developing Relationship, Hugs, Hurt Orihara Izaya, M/M, Pain, Pre-Relationship, Stabbing, Tenderness, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: What if Shizuo was the one who found Izaya after he got stabbed?





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Stabbed.

Through the intense pain, Izaya felt as two strong arms held his body and the speed with which the other run with him in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was a bartender outfit.

"Ngh…" He whined, trying to pull away.

"Shut up and stay still!" Came the order. "You let some shithead stab you, so now bear the consequences." Izaya groaned angrily as an answer. Shizuo sighed. "I will take you to Shinra. His flat is nearer than the hospital," he said, hugging the injured man closer to his chest. Izaya closed his eyes and with a quiet sight, grabbed his shirt. 

 

"Jesus Christ, Shizuo! What happened?!" Shinra asked, after Shizuo had kicked the door and stepped into the apartment with a bloody Izaya in his arms.

"He has been stabbed," Shizuo explained, then caught Celty’s shrugging. "It wasn’t me!" He was sure about that the woman thought that he was the one who did that. Then why would he bring his enemy to Shinra?

"Bring him to the sofa!" Shinra ordered. After he had examined the wound, he breathed out in relief. "Thanks to your fastness, he did not lose much blood," he said, looking at Shizuo, "but I need to clean and close his wound." Shinra frowned, then looked at Celty. "Celty, sweetheart, you will find a clean cloth next to the first aid kit in the bathroom. Would you be so kind and bring those here?" When Celty arrived back with the cloth and the first aid kit, Shinra put the cloth into Izaya’s mouth, then turned towards Celty. "You have to tie him down, and whatever happens, don’t let him move." Celty nodded. In that moment shadows crept out of her body, tying Izaya to the sofa. "Shizuo, take his hand."

"Eh, me?" Shizuo hoped, he had heard the sentence wrong.

"Yes, you!" Shizuo did not disobey against the demanding tone, just took one of Izayas’ hands into his.  
As the cotton-wool with the germicide on it touched his wound, Izaya cried out, trying to escape from the pain.

"Why is he in pain? He is unconscious!" 

"Being unconscious is not equal with him is not feeling pain," Shinra explained, concentrating on the patient in front of him.

After another muffled scream, Shizuo squeezed Izayas’ hand gently.

"Hey, hey! Everything will be all right," he cooed to him, stroking his face. "It is just only a little stab. It is nothing compare to the things I usually throw at you and you manage to survive those. This is nothing to you."

Shinra’s mouth parted slightly and Celty cocked her helmet. When he finished his work with the wound, Shinra let out a long sight.

"I am done," he declared while taking away the glass of water from Celty.

"There you go!" Shizuo said, touching the other’s face. Izaya leaned into it.

 

When Izaya woke up, his whole body was sore and his head hurt. For a few moments, he had no idea where he was, but then his memories started to come back. He felt something uncomfortable in his left arm. He looked at it and saw that there was an infusion in it. He could understand the soreness, he got a great amount of painkillers.

He squeezed his right hand, but he had to realize that it was in another person’s hand. He turned his head towards that direction and saw a sleeping Shizu-chan sitting on a chair. He squeezed his hand a little bit stronger which made the other man blink.

"Ah, you are up!" Shizuo mumbled, massaging his eyes. Izaya felt as wetness gathering in his own eyes. He wanted to talk, but he was not enough strong to do so. Instead, he gave all the strength he had and pulled Shizuo’s hand. "What the fuck?!" Shizuo asked when he landed on his knees. He snapped his head up to continue complaining and that’s when he saw the little drops running down on the others face. He did not say anything, just leaned his forehead to Izaya’s and wrapped his arms around the trembling body.

‘I have a feeling that I will really regret this,’ he thought while closing his eyes.


End file.
